


Engagement

by IncSpids



Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy fic, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Love, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: ask from @tepyss (aka loml):okay you wanted to kick start your writing career again so take this: Peter looks in the mirror and realizes he's not a kid anymore
Relationships: Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, spideychelle - Relationship
Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling like writing fluff so I made this fluffy. So ha

Peter gently takes MJ’s hand with a smile. She’s beautiful tonight, just like every night. He looks in her eyes and just takes in her beauty. Every curly strand of hair, every little scar and birth mark, just everything about her that makes her who she is.

The tiny box in his pocket grows heavier by the second.

They’re sitting at a table just outside of MJ’s favorite restaurant. The owner of the family restaurant brings out their dessert, two small heart shaped brownies with raspberry sauce and a scoop of ice cream. The man smiles and gives Peter a wink before asking if they need anything else, then retreating back into the restaurant.

MJ takes both spoons and cuts off two pieces of each brownie with a bit of ice cream. She hands him a spoon and they twist their arms around one another. She playfully smiles. “To our date-iversary!”

They each take a bite of their desserts. It tastes like chocolatey heaven, but Peter can hardly swallow as a sinking feeling of nervousness washes over him. Though he continues smiling and laughing with her until they finish their dessert. Once MJ takes the last bite of ice cream, Peter knows.

It’s time.

Peter looks over MJ’s shoulder once she looks away. He stares right past the man at the table behind them and right into the eyes of his best friend, who’s operating as Peter’s undercover agent. Ned understands the look and gets up from his table to go into the restaurant.

Now he just has to keep her talking. “So,” he starts, “how’s your book coming?”

She turns to him with a thoughtful look. “It’s alright I guess. I just... I know I’ll love it but I’m not sure what other people will think of it.”

Peter does a double take and grabs her hand with a smile. He can see Ned and the waiters waiting for the thumbs up inside the window. “Michelle Jones-Parker,” he starts, giving Ned the thumbs up under the table, “I have never heard you worry about what other people think a day in your life. And you aren’t allowed to start to today.”

She nervously smiles, then her eyebrows twitch. “Wait a minute, did you just-“

The waiters surround the table, each holding a candle. Ned stands just to the side with his phone out recording.

Peter chuckles, grabbing the box from his pocket as he slips out of his chair. He watches fondly as MJ’s face shifts from confusion to surprise. He lowers himself onto one knee and smiles.

“MJ... will you marry me?”

The next few seconds are torture as he waits for an answer. He thinks of all possible horrible outcomes in milliseconds. Fear and nervousness tie together in a heavy knot in his chest. His breath leaves his body and he can feel tears preparing to spill over his eyes. But he forgets, it’s only been a few seconds.

The knot in his chest releases as she smiles, happy tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. “Yes.” She stands as he grabs the ring out of the box. She gently gives him her hand, which is shaking with excitement. He slides the ring onto her finger, then stands just to engulf her in the biggest hug he’s ever given.

Cheers and claps ring out throughout the streets as people passing by witness the engagement. The night turns into a happy blur for the couple, and suddenly they’re back in their apartment.

They find themselves on the couch and in each other’s arms. Everything turns into a heated blur of cuddles and kisses and then suddenly, it’s 1 am.

Peter gives his fiancée one last kiss before she gets up and makes her way into their bathroom. He lays on the couch for a moment, then kicks his arms and legs into the air with a little squeal in a fit of excitement. 

Eventually, once MJ finishes getting ready for the night, he makes his way into the bathroom. He kisses her on the cheek as she walks out. She gives a little giggle and a kiss in return. He watches her walk into their room with nothing but pure love.

Once he finally closes the door he looks in the mirror. He takes in his face. The face of a superhero, an engaged man, a son, a nephew.. but not child. He thinks for moment, and realization slowly hits him.

He’s far from being a child anymore. His new engagement is the final step needed to transition him into adulthood. He’s gone through college, gotten a job, has a child (if you count the dog), and now...

Peter turns on the sink and splashed a little water on his face. He hangs his head as he thinks, but looks back in the mirror with a new confidence and a smile.

He may not be a kid anymore, but that won’t change who he is. Tony will always call him Underoos or Kid in some way shape or form. He’ll always be May’s baby. And most of all he’ll always be Morgan’s older brother.

So with a smile he finishes getting ready for bed. Once he finally makes his way into their room and climbs under the covers, he takes his half-asleep fiancée in his arms.

“What took you so long?” She mumbles with a smile. “You fall in?”

He brushes a few curls from her face and laughs. “Nah, just was thinking about how much I love you.”

She opens her eyes and lightly slaps him. “Well then you should’ve been in there longer!”

He playfully rolls his eyes and pulls her closer. “Whatever babe, now come here I want more cuddles.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus:

Peter holds the phone away from his ear. The voice of a very angry Tony blasting out in every direction.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR ENGAGED. AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME EARLIER?!?! I- yes pepper I’m sorry but- yes they’re engaged- I-“

The voices suddenly switch and Pepper is on the phone. “PETER YOU’RE ENGAGED?!? OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I NEED TO MAKE SOME CALLS! CONGRATULATIONS!”

Then it hangs up.

Peter and MJ turn to each other. It’s silent for a moment before they both start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and maybe drop a comment! Love y’all!


End file.
